


Warm Touch

by lefantasy



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: I am probably the only shipper, I am rating as mature because I have a few ideas in mind for that, I am sorry if you were expecting Hongseok and Jinho, M/M, Pentagon, Shinho, This is an AU, Vampire! Shinwon, because no one ships them so much like me, but I'll flip the table because I want Shinwon and Jinho together, it's not all cheesy with cute couple, k bye, or even Kino and Shinwon, other creatures and shit, rest of Pentagon bc seriously, this is probably the first fanfiction about this ship, would be really bad if I tagged everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantasy/pseuds/lefantasy
Summary: Sometimes you just need a small touch to warm someone's heart





	1. Will you be there by my side?

“Are you sure you want that-?” Hongseok asked with concern in his tone when speaking with his friend. “We all know, these ‘non-human’ things can be dangerous Jinho, you sure you will join the night class with them?”

“Hongseok, you are acting too worried, we all know they are not that dangerous, plus if they were, why would a college allow humans and creatures in the same room?” The shorter stated, finishing to pack everything he needed for the new life in college. “And c’mon we are going to be together, don’t you think it will be really exciting to live with them? It’s a whole new world!” he sounded way too excited.

“Yeah…about that, I already signed myself for the morning classes-“ there was a silence after Hongseok spoke, followed by a heavy sigh the shorter let out “ah come on, really?? Why didn’t you tell me earlier??”

“….you know damn well I don’t like being near any of those things, Jinho”

“You are just scared, because you always heard bad things about them, Hongseok, I know they are harmless”

“How can you know??”

Jinho laughed rolling his eyes “I spent most of my time studying them, you think the books I read were for nothing?” the shorter said without looking at Hongseok, having to climb on his bag, trying to close it. Maybe he was taking too much –yeah too many books that he probably read a few times already and was considering read them again.

“Sure, the books are right” the taller said using his mock tone while crossing his arms looking at the older struggling with his stuff, knowing damn well the said creatures could be as dangerous as he thought. “Okay do as you want, I just want you to be alive in the end of the semester, and by that I mean just dying with projects from your major”

“You are so funny, why don’t you take a major in comedy?”

 

* * *

 

 

Jinho was feeling a bit like an outsider while walking to the secretary get his schedule once he signed for the night class as he wanted. Strangely all the eyes were on him, he prefered to think that was because of his pocket size height but something was a bit off.  When getting there, he stayed waiting on the counter next to a tall figure. While waiting the secretary to finish talking on the phone, Jinho looked around to soon meet a pair of eyes on him. Automatically he quickly smiled, bowing his head a bit in respect, assuming the person was way older than him. He broke the eye contact as the secretary approached them to talk to the shorter. “So here is your schedule, Jo Jinho. Welcome to St’s West College! Anything you need, I’ll be here to help you!”. Gathering the papers, he made his way to his dorm. Again having to deal with the feeling of being watched, he looked down at the papers, seeing which was his room, really anxious to meet his new college that was going to share his room with. Would the college let the two races mix on the rooms, not that he was scared, but what if…

His thoughts were interrupted when his shoulder accidentally bumped onto someone when walking on the corridor with the dorms, he looked behind already apologising, just hearing the guy that was a bit taller than him complain in an annoyed tone “watch your step, rookie”. Great, he started his college year already being on someone’s black list. Jinho shook his head, stopped on the door that had written the number  12 on it.  For a weird reason his heart beat was fast, when turning the door knob , felt like ages in his mind. He walked in seeing a neat room that had only one side filled, there were books on top on one of the beds, a few folded shirts but no sight of the owner. He shrugged, making his way to his side of the room, making extra effort to pull his bag on his bed so he could start setting his stuff on their right place. Jinho was so focused on his task that he didn’t even hear the door being opened and someone get in.

 “guess you are Jinho, aren’t you?” Even using his gentle voice, the shorter jumped startled, holding a small plushie he brought from home  against his chest while turning around to see who it was “oh I didn’t mean to scare you! I am sorry!” The tall figure continued looking a bit in shock for the other be so easily scared.

“no no- it’s not that, I was so into my stuff here-” Jinho began talking noticing his hands were still tightly holding onto the small dragon plushie, he widened his eyes, turning his head to the side to place the object back down on the bag before looking at the tall guy in front of him. Now that his adrenaline was getting low again, he finally recognised that the taller what the one who were with him on the secretary while getting his schedules. “and yes I am Jo Jinho, nice meeting you-uh”

“Shinwon” he bowed his head smiling at the shorter “sounded really weird to know your name before you introduced yourself, I apologise” he lifted one of his hands up to scratch his nape, giving Jinho an apologetic eyes “I heard you talking to Ms. Rose earlier and as you can tell she talks really loud, especially when a new student appears on the college” the hand on his nape was brought down, holding it out to shake hands with the other “I hope we get along!”

Jinho looked down at the hand, wasting no time when holding it to shake. Shinwon's skin was colder than his, in fact he was way pale but of course it would be really rude of him to ask what were him in their first conversation. The shorter kept holding Shinwon’s hand for a few more moments while talking with his sweet smile “I am sure we will get along” with that he finally let the hand go. Maybe it was just him, but his hands were burning hot after the touch, maybe it was just the shock between the coldness and warmness. 

“You know, it’s really interesting to have a human on the night class” that completely got Jinho off guard, really seemed like Shinwon was reading his mind or something. “From what I heard there is another guy who chose to be with us this year, but apparently he is on another major”

"Is that so obvious that I am human...?"

"Well yes, look at your skin, most of the people must have heard your heartbeat as well. Have anyone looked at you in a weird way today?" 

There was a silence in the room, now Jinho finally got why he was the center of attention when he arrived.

"Okay okay, you don't need to worry, we are just not used to have a new kinda of campanion around us"

“I am assuming you signed up for music major as well then” the shorter spoke suddenly changing the subject of the conversation, sitting down on his bed. Shinwon replied with a nod, smiling sweetly while turning around to finish to get his stuff on the right places of the room “Shinwon..can I ask what are-“

“Vampire” Jinho was interrupted by that small word, opening his mouth forming a ‘O' with his lips, nodding his head slightly. The human kept staring at the other boy in the room, fascinating to see that creature in front of him, not that he could show how happy he was in the new enviroment, but it would be really weird to fill Shinwon with his excitment. After a few moments in silence, he decided to do as Shinwon and finish unpacking. “you don’t seem in shock with my answer though “

“and why would I be?” Jinho chuckled, folding his shirts neatly to put inside the drawers

“Not every human is used to face us”

“Oh I know those type of humans if you wanna know” Jinho said shrugging “but lucky you, you got me instead” The shorter turned his head to look at Shinwon -who were already sitting on his bed holding a book- and winked at him while pointing at the taller in the most playful way ever.

_Jo Jinho what are you doing, don't act so weird like that, what about first impression?_

Fortunately Shinwon actually laughed at that gesture “yeah lucky me”. The human sighed in relief seeing the vampire’s reaction to his silly way to express himself. Soon they were talking about everything related to their favourite books seeing that both were into the fictional world. The only silence they faced on that night was when Jinho ended up falling asleep on his bed while reading another chapter of his favourite book. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's me again with this lovely ship~  
> I really wanna know if you guys enjoyed! Because I was in a dilemma if I should post it or not since it's a ship that barely appears.


	2. You don't own me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know fanfics can be imagined in different ways, such as details of the characters, right? I wanted to show what I had in mind for Shinwon. In my head, his vampire image fits best with [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/b8918058ff87ce5db29a6e806d49ab61/tumblr_ogb6lo8S211vj148xo1_1280.jpg) picture. Keep in mind he will eventually change as the story goes on ;) enjoy!

* * *

 

Jinho started his first day of class already with his left foot. Not that he was late or anything, but apparently his body chose to sleep more that he was used. He had planned so many things for today but his sleepiness decided that he had to stay in bed for more hours than he should. He had to at least see where his classes were but at the moment he was more focused on getting his teeth brushed while putting on his shirt so he could get his lunch. He suddenly heard a beep coming from his phone that he left in his nightstand. Still with the brush in his mouth, Jinho stepped out of the bathroom to check whoever sent him a message.

_From: Hongseokie_

_Oy sleeping beauty, where are you?? Did you forget about our lunch?_

Oh right, he was going to meet up with Hongseok to have lunch once they were still awkward with new people. Not blaming anyone since it was just the first day of class.

 

_From: TinyHo_

_Pft I am wide awake, thank you. And no I didn’t forget, I...was getting some stuff done here_

Hongseok knew Jinho for a long time already to notice he was lying.

 

_From: Hongseokie_

_Right, can the princess hurry up because I am starving here_

Jinho mentally took a note that he was going to punch Hongseok's shoulder for calling him princess. Okay he knew already he take too long to get ready and that Hongseok is just a brat, shaking his head a bit dismissing the idea.  He threw the phone on his bed, finally going back to get ready. Before leaving the room, he made sure to make his bed neatly tidy, grabbing his phone and wallet so he could now meet with his friend.

He opened the door, quickly finding Shinwon with two books in his hand, holding his other hand out to hold the door knob. Jinho blinked at the coincidence, stepping to his right to let the taller boy through but apparently he had the same idea. Once again he stepped to his left having Shinwon following his lead. The awkward silence made the situation even more weird. When the shorter was about to speak, Shinwon stepped back, waiting in the corridor giving Jinho more space to walk “better right?” he chuckled gesturing  the other pass. Jinho smiled nodding, hearing once again his phone beeping with a new message. He rolled his eyes seeing Hongseok being impatient sending a quick ‘on my way'. He bowed in thanks to Shinwon, quickly running on the corridor to find his friend.

 

* * *

 

 

“What took you so loooong to appear, I was close to die here from hunger” Hongseok was sitting on one of those tables that were free, using his whining tone. Hands were resting on his stomach. He was indeed annoyed from having to wait to finally eat.

“I already apologised, I’ll buy you a extra cookie as apology, okay? Now c'mon, let’s get something to eat” Jinho pulled him to the line, feeling more relaxed once at this time of the day more humans were in the cafeteria, so no weird stares on him and Hongseok. 

“So, how was the first day of class?” Jinho grabbed a tray to serve himself while talking to Hongseok that was right behind him.

“You know, all that introduction stuff and future schedules of the class. Maybe if I stayed a few more minutes there I would have slept”

“That really wouldn’t impress me, you always slept on highschool days”

Hongseok looked in a mock hurt expression to Jinho shaking his head, placing one hand on his chest “in my defense, I didn’t sleep on PE, excuse you”

“Okay I would be impressed if you slept on that one because seriously-“ all Jinho could do was laugh, shaking his head. I mean how come someone sleep so much every single day of the week. Trying to not bother Hongseok even more, he changed the subjects, both already in the end of the line so they could sit down.

“Have any other good news besides almost sleeping in class then?” Jinho sat down in front of Hongseok, wasting no time on eating because he was as well hungry.

“My roommate is nice, I mean we didn’t talk for long…actually we didn’t talk at all but he seems nice”

“…how can you assume someone is nice if you haven’t properly talked to them?” Jinho was in shock “try get to know him”

“Why you sounding like my mom, jeez”

“Because I care about you”

“Thanks mom”  

They went back to eat, the taller brunette giving Jinho a weird look, expecting the other to speak. “...so?”

“So what?”

“so when will the unicorns appear, Jinho” Hongseok facepalmed himself shaking his head “Who is you roommate”

“Oh his name is Shinwon. He is..fine? He is really tall and likes books” the shorter nodded, thinking about how he was lucky enough to be with a roommate that shared the same interests as him.

“Jinho everyone in this college is taller than you- be more specific”

“Why are you salty today, I can’t do anything I am pocket sized”

“That’s really cute, I’ll call you pocket Jinho from now on” Hongseok made a heart with his fingers “But I am serious, is the guy really fine?”

“Why I feel your question was directed to his looks instead of his personality?” Jinho squinted his eyes seeing that Hongseok was way too interested on his roommate.

“Because you know me already for 7 years”

“…he is fine in both ways”

“C’mon just that? I need details”

“Uh he is taller than you, wears glasses for reading –I assume. He actually looks like a model-“

“That’s what you got just in one night from him? You are faster than me, Jinho, I didn’t know you were like that” Hongseok was in shock seeing his friend know someone so much like that.

The shorter only rolled his eyes, finishing his lunch as he saw the time, he still had to walk around the college. In the moment he was about to get up from the table, someone purposely bumped on his back, making Jinho stumble a bit and loose his balance, abruptly sitting back on the chair. He furrowed his brow, looking back to see the same figure he bumped yesterday “Didn’t know humans were blind like that, that’s the second time, rookie” the person sounded more annoyed than ever, the hands of the stranger were inside his pockets, raising one brow seeing how the shorter was giving him a challenging eyes.

Hongseok was really confused watching the scene, he called Jinho’s attention by kicking his foot, not really wanting to deal with fights at this time. Not that his friend were into that as well but what if really happened. The stranger walked away, not giving enough time to hear anything from the human. “What the actual fuck was that, Jinho, you wanna die?”

For some weird reason, Jinho was angry at how that troublemaker was making him feel like a fool. He turned his head back to look at his friend after hearing the question. “what an idiot…”

“…if I were you, I would stay away from that guy…”

“well I am trying, but as you can see, we keep bumping into each other”

“maybe it’s fate”

“yeah, to make me angry? Because it’s working”

“maybe…” Hongseok didn’t really know what to say to his friend other than ‘take care’, ‘be careful’. The shorter interrupted the caring moment Hongseok was giving him, asking him to follow him around the college so they could see all the places they would have classes or even find the library which was the only place Jinho had in mind at the moment. 

 

* * *

 

The human was actually excited for this college, something was making him feel happy about being in that place. Probably was the choice of his major which both his parents were a bit in doubt about it, once for them “music makes no money”. But after a time trying to convince them, his parents accepted him study music.

He was holding a small piece paper in his hands while carefully looking at the number on the doors, finally finding it. He arrived 20 minutes before the class indeed started, giving him enough time to choose any chair he wanted- wait a minute why are the tables with two seats-

Nervous.

Jinho suddenly felt nervous about that, he wasn’t really a guy who start the talks, he prefer have his own space rather than too many friends. He stepped inside the class, the people inside it glued their eyes on him, probably already knowing that he was different. He picked a table near to the window, not  close to the board and not too close to the end of the room.  Middle sounds great. He placed his bag on the table avoiding looking at the sides, not really wanting to show he was anxious. He grabbed a book, opening it where he last read, focusing once again in his fictional world.

“You must be really a fan of mine, even following me in the class. Humans really praise the different, huh?” Jinho didn’t even looked at the person, knowing from the voice it was the troublemaker from before.

“I am talking to you, show me some respect “ the guys was in front of him, leaning closer trying to make Jinho look up. He only looked away from what he was doing when he heard a familiar voice coming from the door, that was actually approaching the conversation.

“Not everyone here are your servants, let the guy read in peace” it was Shinwon’s voice. He had a smooth tone going on, that actually made Jinho feel more relaxed. He took the seat beside the human, giving him a sweet smile before his gaze turned rather cold to Hyojong.

“Woah Shinwon, is he your new toy now? Never seen you care about anyone in here” Hyojong's teasing tone was really making Jinho angry. Toy? Really did that brat just called him toy? He closed his book, putting on the table, ready to reply that little-

“I don’t really recall asking your opinion about my life, Hyojong, thank you for your concern anyways. Now you if you excuse me, you are being a bother to both of us” Shinwon tone was way too calm for someone who was facing the troublemaker of the college. While speaking he was taking his notebook out of his bag, not even looking at the other, sparing his eyes from the figure.

“So that’s a yes, huh?”

“That’s more like a ‘sit your ass down your chair and stop making stupid assumptions” Jinho heard a chuckle coming from Shinwon, assuming the other was actually smirking with his own words. With all the patience the taller from them opened his book, going back to read. Hyojong rolled his eyes, purposely hitting the book from Shinwon’s hands to make it fall “ops?” he turned around returning to his seat acting as if nothing happened. Jinho widened his eye seeing the book falling between him and Shinwon, quickly leaning down to get it from the ground, he noticed Shinwon didn’t use any bookmark in his book hence nothing else fell from the book. Jinho handed it to the other, giving him a small bow manly thanking the other but as well apologising for Shinwon having to deal with his problem.  Besides being a vampire, Shinwon had this really calm aura around him, whenever Jinho looked at him, everything would calm down in his mind.

The class went on normally, happening just as Hongseok mentioned before, self introductions, schedules and future projects. He had already taken notes of the details so he could be more prepared when the dates approached. Even though he assumed everyone was paying attention to the teacher, he felt again a pair of eyes laying on him. It wasn’t Hyojong’s but Shinwon’s. The class was almost in the end and apparently the other kept stealing glances on him from time to time. Not that he was complaining because as mentioned before, the taller boy made him feel more safe.

“That’s all class, see you guys in the next Wednesday” those were the last words from the teacher before he finally  finished his class. Everyone rushed out of the classroom wanting just to get back to their dorms. Jinho couldn’t blame them once he just wanted to lie on his bed to read even more of his book, enjoy the beginning of the semester knowing that soon he wouldn’t have time to read like he wants. Shinwon looked at the shorter, smiling and actually waiting the other to get his stuff so they could walk back to the dorm. Jinho mentally thanked the other for waiting not really wanting to deal with Hyojong if happen again to meet him. Even though they just met yesterday, Jinho and Shinwon were really comfortable when talking to each other, felt like they were friends for years. For a moment, Shinwon was the one talking more, leaving Jinho lost in his thoughts in their way back to their room, the words of the vampire were a bit far away from his conscious and for a weird reason Hyojong’s words came back to his mind. Not everyone in that college was brave enough to stay in the night class. What if indeed he was just a toy in the middle of the danger? Vampires might be harmless yet they will try every way possible to get blood to satisfy their hunger.

 


	3. You're toxic that I'm slipping under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am agaaain with another chapteer! Yay! Really guys, I got carried away and ended up writing way more than planned haha but there you go <3

* * *

 

Weeks went on, and each day Jinho made sure to get to know Shinwon even better, after all they practically lived together in that dorm. They were in the middle of the semester by now, both getting more stressed with dates and tests. The taller boy was sitting on the desk –that was by the end of his bed- on his side of the room, eyes glued on a book about music theory. Even though he was one of the best students of the class, the vampire was feeling more and more stressed about his academic life. Maybe was how his anxiety was making him even more hungry, obliging him go more often on the cafeteria to eat something -by this something, being more blood the school was providing to the vampires. He closed his eyes, leaning on the book not really wanting to get up from his seat even though his body was asking for food. After a few minutes considering going to the cafeteria he heard the door of the room opened, feeling a sweet smell fill the room. Was that...blood? The moment he turned his head to look what was making him hungrier, he saw the small figure standing with his back to him, closing the door carefully as if Jinho didn’t want to interrupt the vampire while studying. Shinwon quickly turned his head back to face his book, hoping the blood smell wasn’t Jinho's.  

Jinho stepped closer to Shinwon, placing one hand on his shoulder while putting the bag beside the vampire’s book.

“..how-“

“C’mon I know you already for three months, you get all grumpy without food”

“Are you reading my mind or what, I am legit scared-“ Shinwon spoke laughing a bit from the coincidence of the situation.

“I just thought it would be nice to help you with the stress” Jinho shrugged giving the other his well known sweet smile before his eyes fell to the book that Shinwon  was reading. “You are struggling with this chapter as well?”

“I am actually struggling with the subject itself- this Theory and Musical Perception is kinda confusing…”

“Okay first of all, eat. You won’t be able to pay attention to what you are reading with empty stomach” Shinwon couldn’t really say no to that, his mind was focusing more on satisfy his hunger at the moment. Jinho was almost grabbing the bag again to make a small opening but Shinwon snatched the blood bag from his hand rather harshly. The shorter just lifted his hands in surrender, watching the other do as he pleased. “Okay, your highness, eat then we continue”

Shinwon looked down at the bag, parting his lips, at this point the human could see the shiny yet sharp fangs the vampire had, showing no difficulty when burying them on the plastic of the bag, slowly sucking the red liquid. The vampire had his eyes closed when swallowing, finally feeling his anxiety calm down just like his hunger. Jinho didn’t lose his opportunity to look at that sight. For a reason his eyes were focused on Shinwon’s features, especially seeing those lips touching the plastic, how it must be the feeling of them-. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone beeping on his bed.Blinking and quickly looking away, he left the vampire drink in peace. Jinho looked at the message not knowing what to reply to Hongseok, when he was about to reply, his phone started ringing. He mentally facepalmed himself before answering the call.

“Next time, I’ll be sure to not reply you”

“ _Pockeeet Jinhooo, why took you long to reply meee”_

“Hongseok it’s been only one minute you sent the message, why you even complaining?”

“ _Never mind then”_

Jinho really didn’t understand his friend sometimes “The answer no”

_“What, why?”_

“I have to study, Seokie” he made sure to sound as cute, knowing it was Hongseok’s weakness

“ _But it’s been so long we didn’t see each other_ ”

“We had lunch today, you dumbass”

“ _why you hurt my feelings like that?”_

“Sshh you know I still love you, now, I promise in the next party I’ll go with you”

“ _You better not break the promise, or I’ll exchange you for a bunny”_

“A promise is a promise”

_“Byeee pocket Jinhoo”_ Jinho could hear a smack on the other side of the phone, did his friend really kissed the phone- it was just 3PM, why would Hongseok be so random at this time. He turned on his heels to focus back on Shinwon. The other had his eyes on Jinho already, giving him a smirk.

“What?”

“Was that your boyfriend?”

Jinho burst out laughing, shaking his head “oh god no, ew. I know Hongseok for years already, and believe me, he is not my type”. Jinho sat at the end of the bed so he could stay next to Shinwon so they could start studying.

“So what’s your type then?”

“Why you wanna know, are you going to turn into my prince charming now?”

Shinwon leaned closer to jinho, still having a smirk on his lips. “are you challenging me for that?”

“I..no...” Jinho was caught off guard, his mouth was rather faster than his mind, shaking his head while dismissing the topic.

Shinwon was just watching the other’s reaction finding it really cute how Jinho was actually blushing after his comment. He smiled at the other, bringing his hand up to ruffle the human's hair. “ I was kidding, Jinho”

The shorter heart beat was fast, turning his head down looking for something to change the subject. He looked at the empty plastic bag, holding it to look carefully at the marks the vampire left “was it enough to you stop being grumpy?”

“Yes, thank you, I mean flesh blood would be better to satisfy more” Shinwon winked at Jinho, looking down at his neck. The human just rolled his eyes, covering the taller's eyes “yeah sure, I am not your blood bag Mr. Ko, so chill. We have to study”

Jinho pulled his hands back to himself, sitting better in the end of the bed, pulling the book closer enough, so him and Shinwon would be able to read. They took turns when reading out loud, each one trying to explain what they already knew so it would be easier for both of them. Time flew fast, Jinho was actually getting tired after reading so much. He regretted waking up so early today to help Hongseok with his study as well, slowly he was leaning closer and closer to Shinwon, resting his head on his shoulder while his eyes were still glued on those words that now didn’t really make sense to him.

“So in theory, music indeed is build up by our senses...” the vampire stopped  talking after he felt his shoulder weight more, showing that Jinho actually just fell asleep after studying for two hours straight. Shinwon didn’t really know what to do, should he wake the other up and tell him to rest on the bed or let him sleep more. He end up choosing the second option, he had no heart to wake Jinho from that peaceful sleep, especially knowing Jinho had been working more. Instinctively he brought his hand up to fix the human's fringe so he could see those eyes closed. It was his first time being so close to a human that wasn’t scared of his true nature. The smaller was so caring about his well being that sometimes he even forgot that they were different. The warmth that was so close to his body was really relaxing, he was enjoying way too much have Jinho by his side.

That moment lasted for a few more minutes before he heard Jinho’s phone beep again. The human groaned, burying his face on the crook of his neck not wanting to wake up from his slumber. Shinwon automatically grabbed the noisy device to turn the notifications sounds off knowing well that was probably Jinho’s friend, maybe to convice him to go out again. He placed the phone on the table in front of them, trying to not move that much to wake the other up. The vampire reached for the book he was previously reading before the classes. He didn’t even notice the time pass, he just felt Jinho moving his head a bit, assuming the other was waking up from the nap.

“Wake up, sleepy head”

Jinho brought one hand up to rub his eyes, furrowing his brow as he move his head, feeling a slight pain on his neck for sleeping in a bad position. It suddenly hit him which position it was, pulling back while covering his eyes from embarrassment.

“Oh god, I am so sorry Shinwon!”

“Sshh it’s fine, I would have fallen asleep as well with that subject” Shinwon was really calm, again seeing how cute Jinho was

“No I mean- oh my… I am sorry” he bowed his head a few times still not able to look at the taller boy.

“Your friend kept sending you messages, I think you should reply him before he thinks you are dead or something” Shinwon laughed, making a gesture with his head to point at the phone on the table.

“Why is Hongseok so clingy today, I just hope everything is fine-“

From Hongseokie:

_Saturday, 10PM, party. You can’t say no_

Jinho knew Hongseok was sociable enough to be popular, but damn two parties in the same week. The human didn’t really like going to those parties, he avoided almost all of the college parties he was invited until now because he was not as social as Hongseok. Took him a few minutes trying to think about an excuse to not go, but he remembered the promise about going to the next party with Hongseok.

From: TinyHo

_Fine I guess, but you need to promise you will be beside me, you know I am not into those parties…_

_From: Hongseokie_

_Don’t worry, I’ll be there to protect you :)”_

_From: TinyHo_

_You know last time you said that, you got drunk and I had to babysit you, right?_

_From: Hongseokie_

_And I am still glad you did :D_

 

At this time Shinwon was already taking a shower before they could go to class, after all, Jinho still had to face the class today.

 The class was rather calm, these days ago Hyojong didn’t even bother him or Shinwon, it was really weird not seeing the troublemaker causing on the school. Maybe something happened? Well jinho was glad that the guy stopped annoying them, afterall he didn’t like one bit of that vampire. Okay, past week he was rather nice to him, asking for his help a few times already.

“Jinho” talking about the devil, there was Hyojong calling his name on the break between classes

“…yes?” he looked up to find the vampire sitting in front of him, but there was something off about Hyojong, he didn’t have that smug look from the classes before. He was actually smiling at him (probably the only time he would witness that)

“I heard you got an A on the test, I’ll probably have to take another one because I failed it… can you help with one of the topics?”

Jinho didn’t have any reaction for that…was Hyojong really asking for his help?

“Uh… maybe?” his mind was screaming to say no but suddenly he couldn’t reply that easily. He saw Hyojong opening the book, placed it in front of Jinho, pointing at one of the topic that was written “here, I thought it was confusing this part”

The human’s eyes fell on the book, it was the part Shinwon was explaining that day and that he incredibly understood. He grabbed a pencil, avoiding having eye contact with the other. He explained what he knew, seeing that Hyojong was really paying attention to his explanation. While talking, Shinwon returned from getting his ‘water’, stopping at the doorframe when seeing the sight of Jinho talking to Hyojong. He rolled his eyes, stepping closer to his desk, sitting down beside Jinho, harshly interrupting the talk.

“The class is going to start, back to your seat” Hyojong just smiled at the other vampire, shaking his head while getting the book back to himself.

“He was helping me”

“I don’t care, if you have questions go to the teacher”

“Hey Shinwon, it’s okay…”Jinho was unsure if was indeed okay but Shinwon was really angry for some reason, since that incident of him sleeping on the vampire’s shoulder, Shinwon was really overprotecting him lately.

“Thank you, Jinho” Hyojong eyes turned to the human, still having that smile from before. Shinwon didn’t buy any of the nice talk the other vampire was giving Jinho lately, it’s the the fourth time he tries to approach the human by being nice, why he was suddenly like that.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I am doing this…” Jinho was talking to himself, taking the opportunity he was alone in the room while getting ready for the party. “Do I really need to go…” he groaned while looking at his pile of books that he wouldn’t be able to read. The week passed really fast and there Jinho was lying on his bed with his phone is hands trying to think his best excuse to not show up.

From: Hongseokie

_You better be ready when I get there_

Great, Hongseok was going to drag him out of the room today. He got up from the bed, going to the bathroom to fix his hair. He stopped his actions when he heard the door being opened, hearing two familiar voices talking in front of the doorframe. He thought it was just his imagination, shaking his head going back to finish his look. Once again his attention was caught when he heard his name in the conversation. Jinho furrowed his brows, peeking from the bathroom door to find Shinwon and Hongseok talking outside of the room.

“Yah, I heard my name, what you two talking about” Jinho said making the two look at him.

“You were dick enough to not invite Shinwon, where are your manners, Mr. Jo??” Hongseok stated shaking his head.

“I forgot….okay?” he again was blushing when the vampire eyes were glued on him, he wanted to bury himself, he couldn’t take that stare.

“Do I need to drag you two then?”

“No, it’s fine. I have a few chapters to read from the class. You two can go” Shinwon nodded heading inside the dorm, giving a sweet smile to the shorter when passing beside him. Jinho stepped out of the bathroom, turning his head back to glance at Shinwon, mouthing a “I won’t take long”, before following Hongseok to wherever the party was.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, when you said Shinwon was fine, I didn’t think I would see a masterpiece like that!”

“Oh my god, can you stop, I am really trying to stop thinking about him already-“

Hongseok just placed one hand on his chest, smiling widely, rather proudly at Jinho “you grew up so fast, this boy has fallen in love!” he said that loud in the way of the party.

“I what, no, you crazy?”

“I saw the way you look at him, c’mon, plus you were blushing”

“No I wasn’t, it was the bad light of the dorm”

“Okay sure, the ‘light’, you know you can’t fool me”

“I don’t think he would be interested in me though” did he really just confessed he loved Shinwon? “I mean, why would he”

“I think he should, you are great, even though you are stubborn”

“Yeah whatever” Jinho shrugged placing his hands inside the pocket of his pants while they walked.

“I know what you need today, alcohol, lot of alcohol” Hongseok nodded, holding Jinho by his wrist pulling him to walk faster to the place. By this time Hongseok was more used to the night creatures, not even caring that there was more vampires than humans in that party. Hongseok didn’t waste any time, pulling them to the place where the drinks were. He holded one of the glasses turning to Jinho, handing it to him “here, you need to let go a bit”

“dude what is this-“ Jinho brought the glass closer to his nose so he could smell, regretting his decision when the strong smell of alcohol hit him.

“I don’t know but is good”

“How can you not know- seriously Hongseok-“

“Just drink it!”

Jinho rolled his eyes, taking just a small sip, he coughed not used to the strong taste of alcohol in his mouth.

“man up and drink that” Hongseok said in a challenging tone, grabbing one glass to himself, drinking in one single shot. Jinho was in shock to see his friend have no difficulty when drinking. He took a deep breath doing just like Hongseok did. He was so unused to drink that only glass was enough to make him feel dizzy.

“Good, right?”

“…yeah”

“another one before we go dance?”

Jinho looked at the drink, not sure if he should. Anyways he got the glass, drinking just half of it now, giving the rest to Hongseok finish. His friend gladly did as told, and soon both were walking to the middle of the dance floor, Hongseok walking around him to stay behind Jinho, slowly massaging his shoulder to make him more relaxed “just let go the stress, today we will have fun!”. The beat of the song was getting inside his head, making him feel actually lighter. He wasn’t the best dancer, but he was doing his best there, in his mind probably embarrassing himself but at the moment he couldn’t care less. Of course at one moment of the night Hongseok was going to disappear and probably make out with someone. Minutes went on and just as predicted he lost his friend from his sight. He tried to look around but his dizziness was making it hard to look far away. Well he wasn’t going to babysit anyone today so even by himself he kept dancing. He felt a grip around his wrist, making him look at who those fingers were. Jinho looked up at the person to find Hyojong pulling him out of the dance floor. The vampire was acting so nicely lately that Jinho just giggled not seeing anything bad while following him to the bar.

“I didn’t know you were a party person” Hyojong said getting a glass for him

“I am not…but I was stressed and a friend invited me” Jinho was still giggling from seeing a familiar face in the party.

“Where is Shinwon?”

“At the dorm, studying” he pouted when thinking about the other, fidgeting nervously once he had the taller boy in his mind.

“and you were having fun by yourself? If I knew you were here I would have stayed with you, Jinho” Hyojong said sipping his drink while watching Jinho carefully, offering him another drink.

“Thaaank you, Hyojoooong~” he said happily taking the glass to drink more. Vampires weren’t really affected by alcohol like humans, making it perfect for Hyojong to make the other more drunk. 

Conversation went and ‘both’ were  light as a feather. Jinho didn’t even notice how the vampire was close to him, too close to be exact. Hyojong’s hand were on Jinho’s waist, holding him closer while they talked.

Jinho was so away, that while one hand was holding the glass, the other was resting on the vampire’s shoulder. Hyojong leaned closer to whisper in his ear, really lowly “You know Jinho, sometimes people are not like we imagine…”. The human closed his eyes as Hyojong started placing small kisses along his jawline after the whispering. He stopped his trail where the neck met the end of the jawline, licking the spot before continue his tracks to his neck. Jinho digged his nails on the fabric, parting his lips, involuntarily calling Shinwon’s name softly. What came after happened so fast that even though the music was loud the only sound he heard was the glass shattering on the ground after letting it go.

 


	4. Love will leave a mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for taking so long! I don't have a proper excuse because damn I just procrastinated :') but there you go, another chapter I was carried away again! Can I just comment something... HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN [THIS](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d3d8250f48ed2beae1d735afc0b9fb1d/tumblr_ol717f3vnx1vu75mqo1_540.jpg) NEW PICTURE OF THEM TOGETHER? DANG MAN MY HEART MELTED <3  
> Second, I love Hyojong okay, please don't hate me :'(

* * *

 

Jinho had his eyes shut tightly, dizziness consuming his mind and body. For a moment everything was a blur, his thoughts were a mess. His hands travelled to Hyojong’s chest and instead of pushing him away, he gripped the fabric of his shirt while tilting his head to the side, making the position be more comfortable to him. The feeling was so wrong yet so right, he didn’t even know what he was doing. In the heat of the moment his body just gave in to the burning sensation the bite, he felt his face get redder and the wanting of more was just growing. He knew that vampire bites released some kind of toxin which made the victim stop feel the pain but the part of getting  a slight pleasure was just a rumor  for him. Jinho snapped out of his thoughts when his back was pressed against the wall, pushing the figure away a bit. He hissed when the teeth pulled back from the bite. He rested his head back on the wall, opening his mouth to speak, mumbling Shinwon’s name again.

“Forget that name, Jinho” Hyojong said placing one of his hands on the wall beside Jinho’s head, licking his lips while watching the shorter react in some kind of way. The human opened his eyes slowly, focusing on the person who just spoke. His heart stopped for a second, looking around as if he was lost or something. The fast movement he made with his head while looking to his sides got him sick, closing his eyelids and covering his eyes with his palms wanting to everything be over. _It was just a bad dream, Jinho, wake up_. 

Nothing. He still could feel Hyojong’s stare piercing him “Anything wrong, baby?” that annoying tone was back to bother Jinho, which led him to push the vampire away from his body and run.

The alcohol in his system wasn’t helping once he was bumping on everyone in that party. A wave of fear mixed with panic ran through his spine, he didn’t know what to do. Jinho stepped inside the bathroom –which incredibly had no couples making out. He stopped in front of the mirror, forcing his eyes to focus on his neck. He couldn’t believe what just happened. Jinho reached his phone, having just one name in his mind to call. His finger wandered through his contacts, stopping when he found Shinwon’s name. Before pressing to call him he saw he had a few messages. All them from the vampire.

 _ **From: Shinwonie**_ (+5)

_Hey, just let me know when you get to the party_

_Jinho?_

_I am glad you are having fun at there_

_Make sure to come back in one piece! ^^_

_Hey I just saw you left the keys of the dorm here, so just knock on the door_  

 

No, he couldn’t call Shinwon, he would probably be pissed at Hyojong… and him. He shook his head, dialing Hongseok call, hoping the other was still alive. He called him four times having no success. His fifth call was the last one before he could think about a plan B.

“ _POCKET JINHO_!” Hongseok was screaming on the phone to talk, surely a bit drunk already

“…Hongseok, I am in the bathroom-“

“ _...Why do I need to know that, I ain’t tapping you_ ”

“Please… come here”

“ _Jinho I am kinda busy here”_

Jinho was getting desperate in the bathroom, he didn’t want to talk loud but his friend was basically asking that to happen.

“Stop fucking people’s mouth with your tongue and get you ass here!”

“ _Woah, princess watch your language_ ”

Everything was going wrong today, Jinho closed his hand into a tight fist, holding back from letting the tears fall from his eyes.

“…please…I am scared, Hongseok… “ his voice cracked when speaking, hoping his friend would indeed listen to him.

“….”

“Jinho wait there, don’t you dare move from the bathroom” Jinho never heard Hongseok be so serious through the phone. He hang up, putting his device in his pocket again, looking at his reflection on the mirror. He saw many guys coming in and out of the bathroom, making his heart skip a beat everytime someone got in. He decided to wash his face once his adrenaline was getting low again, not paying attention to the door thinking he was safe. He leaned on the sink, turning the faucet so he could cup the water to wash his face. Why Hongseok was taking too long to appear, did he fall or fainted, or else someone kidnapped him- _Jinho stop soon he will be there._ He brought his hand up to rub his temple, feeling a small headache pound in his head.

Jinho froze on his spot.

He felt his body being pressed against the sink counter. There was two hands pinning him on the place while a head was resting on his shoulder. “I thought I lost you for a moment, baby. You got me really worried”

“I am not your baby” Jinho said coldly,holding one of Hyojong’s wrist trying to free him from the cage. The vampire just laughed, leaning to kiss his earlobe while watching Jinho through the mirror.

“Let me go” the shorter was trying to lean far from those poisonous lips, angrily looking at Hyojong when their eyes met on the mirror.

“Why is my baby acting so harshly, hm? Moments ago you were almost begging for more when my lips were on your neck…” He grabbed Jinho’s chin, turning his head rather roughly to the side so he could look at the human directly on his eyes.

“Fuck off” Jinho abruptly made Hyojong let his chin go. Before he could continue, the door of the bathroom opened. Hongseok was in shock with the scene, he looked at Jinho furrowing his brows.

Jinho looked back at his friend with pleading eyes, asking for his help just to go back to his dorm. Hongseok just cleared his throat before speaking. “There you are, Jinho, we were just waiting for you to start the game”

Hyojong was just watching the scene, raising one brow while the second human was speaking. He leaned back a bit, wrapping his arms around Jinho’s waist. “He is not leaving here”

“Oh yes he is” Hongseok was the type of friend that would hunt down the person who hurt his best friend’s feelings. “excuse me, but who are you? Oh right doesn’t matter, I don’t really care” Hongseok said while approaching the two of them, turning them around to face the door. He grabbed Jinho by his hand pulling him but Hyojong was stronger, not letting the shorter slip away so easily. “You will let him go, or I’ll make sure your hand will become useless for the rest of the month”

Hyojong was just watching the hero act of Hongseok, opening his arms finally letting Jinho go. _Wait was that so easy to solve?_   Jinho could only think about running to his friend, staying behind him “look this is really fun, but you are boring me now. Later I deal with your weak human ass”.

“Don’t you dare approach Jinho again or else I’ll make sure to bless your drink with holy water”

“Oh I am so scared” Hyojong said rolling his eyes using a mocking tone, walking past the two, before exiting the door he looked at Jinho winking at him saying “Don’t worry, next time we will have more privacy in my room”.

Jinho was in shock, Hongseok quickly turned around to hug the shorter. Jinho buried his face on the taller’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around him. In return, Hongseok was trying to keep his best friend the closest he could, as if showing that he would protect him from all the bad things in the world.

“Let’s get back to the dorm, the party was getting really boring...” Hongseok said patting his friend’s head gently.

“I am sorry, Hongseokie... I messed up...”

“shhh no you didn’t! I am glad you called me. Plus there will still have a lot of parties to go” he nodded while looking down at Jinho.

 “I’ll make sure to buy more food for you” the shorter said smiling a bit even after all that happened.

Hongseok let his friend go, resting his arm around Jinho’s shoulder while leading them out of the bathroom. They didn’t talk that much, actually Hongseok was the one talking the whole way back to their dorms. Just to make sure his friend was safe, the taller walked Jinho to his shared room with Shinwon, making sure no one hurted him more. Jinho didn’t pay too much attention to what Hongseok was talking about, he was concerned about that bite on his neck that was itching. The scene replayed a few times in his mind, thinking how he was stupid enough to let that happen. He shouldn’t have come to the party but then he would make his friend hurt from breaking that one promise. He had no one to blame but his own ass for not taking care of himself. Jinho stopped walking when they reached his door, looking for the keys in his pocket. Took him a good few minutes to remember Shinwon actually told him that he forgot them. He knocks gently on the door, insisting to Hongseok go to his bedroom. Stubborn as he was, his friend stood there until he was sure that Jinho was safe.

They heard the door  unlocking, being welcomed by Shinwon with a messy hair –probaby he was lying down on the bed, or even sleeping- having a small smile. He bowed his head when seeing Hongseok and then smiled even more seeing Jinho there. “So did you guys had fun?” yeah he was definitely sleeping, his voice was way lower than normal.

“…yeah” jinho said looking at Hongseok “thanks again”

“No problem, Pocket Jinho” he nodded before his eyes went to Shinwon “please take good care of him” he winked playfully, quickly regretting his idea once Jinho laid a slap on his shoulder. “Okay okay, night to you two”

Shinwon just bowed his head once again opening the door to Jinho get in. “Sorry I woke you up, I was so in a hurry…”

“It’s okay, don’t worry. Besides you know I don’t sleep that much, my alarm was going to go off in 5 minutes” the vampire said, patting Jinho’s head. “Oh, by the way, I left a few notes of the new chapter the teacher asked on top of your table”

“Thanks, Shinwon…”

“No problem” he smiled, watching the human walk to his own bed, his gaze was a bit lost. Shinwon assumed he was just tired from the party, giving him more space to get ready to sleep. Indeed Jinho was off his mind, he was way too quiet from his normal self. The taller didn’t want to bother him at the moment. Jinho was staring at his bed, suddenly taking his shirt off and letting it fall on the ground, heading to the bathroom without saying a word.

Weird.

Shinwon looked at the shirt, deciding to actually help his roommate with getting ready faster. He knew where Jinho kept his pyjamas, getting them from the wardrobe and leaving them on top of his bed. They had this backet of clothing to put the dirty cloths inside so later they could go to the laudry. Shinwon grabbed the shirt from the ground, walking to the basket to put it in. Before he could finish his action, his eyes spotted something weird. Was that blood on the collar…no it couldn’t be, he didn’t see any kind of wound on Jinho…or not yet. That really got Shinwon anxious. He waited patiently the smaller get out of the bathroom, holding the shirt tightly in his hand. The human stepped out of the bathroom, not even looking at Shinwon when walking to his bed. He saw his clothes, mumbling a small thank you to the vampire while returning to the bathroom ro change his clothes. Once done, he grabbed his towel and went to his table, leaving the towel on the chair to dry it.

“Hey Jinho… is everything okay…?”

“…yes” the shorter furrowed his brow, turning to look at Shinwon. “why?”

The vampire stepped closer to him, showing the shirt to Jinho “are you sure?”

“I said I am fine, why are you so worried”

“You can tell me”

“tell you what?” Jinho looked up Shinwon, not wanting that conversation to happen

“C’mon, what is this?” he gestured to the other look down at his hand

“It’s my shirt, why you asking”

“I know it’s your shirt, but why there is a blood stain here” Shinwon tone was really calm, actually it was so calm that was scaring Jinho.

“I cut my finger with glass,don’t worry I am fine” he wanted to end the conversation right there, so he snatched his shirt back turning around to put it on the basket.

“you don’t seem okay to me, Jinho”

The more the vampire spoke,more guilty he felt. Seemed like those words were sinking into his heart, slowly killing him. Jinho stood facing the bed while processing  the concern about his well-being. The vampire watched carefully how Jinho wasn’t okay at all, he was way too defensive not to mention…was his neck hurt? The taller figure focused on the small two wound placed beside each other, his brows knit together as he stepped closer but stopping when Jinho suddenly shouted.

“I already said I am fine!” his tone was louder from before. His voice cracked from the sudden change, he was so close to break down he was getting angry at himself. Shinwon decided to take action, resuming his walk closer to the human, grabbing Jinho’s arm, turning him around to face him. He knew the smaller was stubborn but right now was just getting ridiculous.

“Who did this to you?”

“I don’t know what you talking about” he pulled his arm back to himself, turning his face to the side, avoiding eye contact. The vampire just sighed holding Jinho’s chin turning his face back to him.

“Who bit you..?”

Jinho looked up but his gaze quickly fell to the ground, not finding the strength to speak while the vampire had his eyes on him.

“Answer me!” Shinwon was losing his patience, actually jealously was taking over him. He couldn’t believe someone bit Jinho…someone that wasn’t him…

“…”

“Jinho!”

“…I-I couldn’t do anything…I was drunk…” the human finally gathered his strength to lock his gaze on Shinwon’s. He was feeling more lost at how the vampire was over reacting through the whole situation.

“I don’t care you were drunk, no one is supposed to touch you” that got Jinho off guard, was he jealous...?

“I am close to lose my mind right now. I am a terrible person, Shinwon. I am dumb if that’s what you wanna know” Jinho was trembling while the words slipped from his lips. He covered his face with his hands embarrassed from what happened and how he was just throwing the words in the conversation without even thinking. “It was in the heat of the moment, I was alone there, I only had alcohol to entertain myself once I hate parties” He was upset with himself for letting Hyojong touch him and he was more upset for disappointing Shinwon.  “I couldn’t make him stop, my body was denying me from move”

Shinwon had a blank expression while listening, he said the words slow and lowly“…Who.Bit.You”

“Hyojong fucking bit me, are you happy now?”

“of course I am not happy, I am far from happy, Jinho. I can’t believe you let that idiot touch you!”

“Why you being a dick with me? You are hurting me more than Hyojong” Jinho said holding back from crying yet not able to hold that one tear from falling. “I had you in my mind the whole time but I am seriously regretting thinking about you now” he widened his eyes quickly covering his mouth after speaking.The human looked down, taking one step back  “You know what, I am tired, my head is pounding and you are making everything worse…Goodnight Shinwon”.

At that right moment, Jinho only felt his body turning around,having Shinwon’s fingers holding his wrist and pulling him closer. The shorter was in shock from the sudden hug. His mind wanted to push the vampire away but at the same time he wanted to stay in those arms, feeling so safe that his problems were slowly fading from his mind. His arms wrapped around Shinwon's waist, burying his face on his neck. Shinwon was quiet, bringing his other hand up to caress Jinho’s head gently. Once feeling the other calming down, he moved the human a bit just to give a small space between them, bringing both of his hands to cup the smaller cheeks and lean closer to press his lips against the other’s. Jinho’s heart stopped for a minute, he was speechless not really expecting that kiss to happen. Slowly closed his eyes tip toeing to lean up more to answer the kiss. He had been waiting that small touch happen for so long that he was losing hope. Jinho’s hands were gripping the vampire shirt, keeping him close to himself while Shinwon was caressing his jawline with his thumbs. The kiss lasted a few seconds before it was broken by the taller figure. Jinho felt his cheeks burning embarrassed for a moment.

“Go rest, you need it” Shinwon spoke, running his fingers on the shorter's hair finally letting him go. Jinho didn’t know what to say, he just nodded slightly, finally able to go to his bed. He laid down on the bed, facing the wall not sure of what really happened there. He just knew his heart was racing while he had that weird feeling on his stomach, the butterflies were killing him now making him replay the scene in his head until he finally drifted to the dreamland. If only he knew the nightmare was about to start.


	5. Gave you my heart but you took my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Today I need to apologise, class started, I got into another fic idea while dealing with this one *spoilers* but there you go! HERE HAVE [THIS](https://68.media.tumblr.com/950f1d6849576d069bae2cc985721301/tumblr_omdsotTnhK1vj148xo1_1280.jpg) LOVELY SELCA FROM THEM TOO <3

Jinho woke up in the next morning ten minutes before his alarm went off. Yes it was only Sunday, he set the alarm on Friday, knowing he would miss his study day on Saturday so he had to make it worth now. He furrowed his eyes feeling his head pounding. Took a few good minutes trying to remember what happened last night. His memories were a bit blurred so he just could see he was drinking a lot and the rest was hard to distinguish what it was. He mentally took a note that he would never drink that much again, even if Hongseok was beside him. He slowly sat down on the bed,  groaning from moving his head too much. His mind was spinning around so he had difficulty on getting his thoughts straight, analysing what is was better to do now. He looked around, seeing how the bed on the other side of the room was empty. His eyes fell on table beside him with a glass of water and an aspirin, blinking he didn’t think twice, getting the painkiller to ease his pain. It was a bit weird not see Shinwon on Sundays at the room, he didn’t really like the idea of leaving the dorm on the only rest day of the week. Jinho was a bit worried but now he had to worry more about his well being. He decided to take a quick shower hoping that would help his pain as well.

Most of the time in the shower was Jinho under the water flow while trying to figure it out what he had done yesterday on that party. Besides the headache his body was feeling normal, just tiredness from the previous night but that was normal as well. He blinked when a picture appeared in his head, looked like Shinwon at first, he was really close to him…too close. Jinho was blushing while thinking about the scene. He widened his eyes,turning the tap off quickly covering his mouth.Did they kiss yesterday? No it can’t be… or did he confessed to Shinwon. The panic started building up up when Jinho couldn’t even rememeber what he said to his roommate yesterday. He grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist while stepping out of the bathroom. He looked his phone, ignoring his pain for a moment. He sat at the end of his bed with his device in hands and his first thought was sending a message to Shinwon but he didn’t have guts to do now, he would have to deal with that in person. So the second thought was Hongseok, typing with difficulty he send a message to his best friend asking him to come over. It took 15 minutes to get a reply from Hongseok, probably he got annoyed by all the messages with his name written on it that Jinho sent, showing how desperate he was.

From: Hongseokie

“you better have a good excuse to wake me up at this time on Sunday”

From: TinyHo

“I need to know what happened last night”

From: Hongseokie

“…couldn’t you wait like afternoon to talk about that-”

From: TinyHo

“please? Look, I can help you with that boring part of the subject you need and I have food”

From: Hongseok

“…..if you think you can buy me with food, you are completely right. I’ll be there in 5”

Jinho decided to put on clean clothes while waiting Hongseok to appear. He was really punctual with the time, because after 5 minutes he was already knocking on the door. It was a faint knock but it was enough to Jinho listen. The smaller opened the door to find Hongseok leaning on the doorframe while smirking down at him.

“never saw you party like yesterday, mister”

“shut up” Jinho rolled his eyes, stepping away from the door so his friend could walk in. The taller went directly to the bed, letting himself fall on it. Jinho made a weird face seeing that, shaking his head at the other.

“I let you sleep there but before we need to talk-”

“wait where is Shinwon?”

“uh I don’t know, he left the room before I woke up…” Jinho scratched his nape while looking at the empty bed. “anyways- Hongseok tell me-“

He was interrupted once again after his friend gasped while pointing at his neck seeing the small two wounds on the skin.“what happened??? Did Shinwon hurt you? I’ll kick his ass, can’t believe he did that, that prick”

“Hongseok! Can’t you just like shut up for five minutes and let me talk?” Jinho covered his eyes annoyed how the other was assuming things without even listening to him. “He didn’t hurt me, I vaguely remember the things that happened yesterday on that… I need your help, you need to tell me what you remember…”

“Well I recall kissing two guys that I am still trying to figure it out who they were….”

“…and?”

“Uh the drinks were awful, the songs were pretty shitty, I was playing truth or dare with my collegues….and oh I almost punched your friend in the face”

“wait what- who?” Jinho blinked, he started to panic again thinking what happened to Shinwon was in the middle of the party, which would make things even worse later.

“in the bathroom? Remember? That one idiot you complained when you bumped into his shoulder?”

Oh right, Hyojong, Jinho’s memories were still blurred but he knew exactly where that was leading with the troublemaker. “Is he a vampire too?? Did he bite you? Oh man, I’ll go to his dorm kick his ass for hurting you” Hongseok was about to get up from the bed but he was stopped by Jinho’s hand on his shoulder, not letting him get up.

“Seokie…there is something that happened last night too…I am scared” Jinho looked down while sitting on the edge of his bed, fidgeting his fingers while talking.

“Why you scared?”

“Because…well…I think I kissed Shinwon”

Hongseok rolled his eyes, relaxing his shoulder while groaning “you almost gave me a heart attack here”

“I am serious… He doesn’t usually leave the dorm on Sundays”

“Jinho why are you being so paranoid, jeez”

“what if I hurt him? I don’t know what I said or did to him… I just remember we kissed-“

The taller brought his hand up to pat his friend head shaking his head slightly. “you shouldn’t be worrying so much like that. I know you damn well, I know you wouldn’t be a dick with someone”

“But what if, Seokie…? What if I actually confessed? What if he hate me for that now?”

“Jinho, I am sure if you confessed he would have said something to you. Give the guy sometime, you need to stop worrying a bit. You don’t even know what you said last night. Ssshh you worry too much” Hongseok sat up on the bed pulling Jinho to a tight hug, patting his head gently.

Even though this friendship had a few arguments in between, they both cared for each other…consequently both knew that they suck at comforting themselves. So if anything was bad, they would hug each other and make sure to calm the other down. After a few minutes of silence, Hongseok was the first one to broke the silence.

“You know you promised food, right?” he tried to break the ice of the awkward moment, trying to make Jinho smile. Which was successful once he saw his friend laughing while shaking his head. He leaned back to get up from the bed and get the snacks he had for his studying. Hongseok looked like a happy kid seeing all those unhealthy foods in front of him, quickly opening a chips bag and looking at his small friend.

They spent the whole Sunday on snacks and studying, which was incredibly productive as they tried to help each other on the difficult points. Time flew fast and they didn’t notice the time until Hongseok gasped while checking the time on his phone. Having his friend over really made Jinho more relaxed but once Hongseok said he would go back to his dorm, all the worries were crawling back to the shorter. Before stepping out of the dorm, the taller patted his head one last time telling him to relax. Jinho ended up on his bed, facing the wall while watching Netflix to get his mind off any problem at the moment. Episodes passed and soon he was closing his eyes, falling into his dreamland.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up in the next morning with a pain in his back, probably the bad position he slept while watching his favourite series. He rolled on the mattress, facing the ceiling while still slowly waking up. He lazily stretched himself before –as habit- he looked around. His eyes focused again on the empty bed on the other side of the room, furrowing his brows seeing that the bed sheets were different, which means Shinwon was there but didn’t talk to him. It was a relief, meaning he was still going back to the dorm. As usual, he took a quick shower, getting his stuff to meet Hongseok for lunch. At this rate, his friend had already a circle of friends but they considered Jinho  as part of it too. Everything was going normal for a Monday, it was always the same things. Have lunch, spend the day on the library and then head to the class. Nothing weird about it, this routine was actually good for Jinho. He sat down on his spot in class, getting his book to read while waiting Shinwon to appear and sit beside him. But that didn’t happened, the class started with a empty spot beside him. Not that he could complain but his roommate wasn’t the type to miss a class for something small. Maybe he was sick? Wait does vampires get sick from anything? The smaller was so distracted that the teacher had to call his attention for focus back on the class. Weirdly he noticed Hyojong was acting strange as well, he wasn’t even bothering Jinho. Everything was suspicious today. Through all the day he sent messages to Shinwon asking him where he was and if they could meet but he got no replies back. Maybe it was just today, he put in his mind he would stop worrying again.

He wish it was just one day.

The following days  Shinwon avoided Jinho. The taller knew the right times that he would be back in the dorm  so he was using that as his advantage. The smaller was really worried and the worse, his feeling for Shinwon grew after they kissed and it was getting painful to see the other away like that. More and more he was getting less focused on classes, less he was talking to Hongseok, less he was studying. The teachers who knew the boy, talked a few times wanting to know what it was happening, but the responses were always ‘personal problems’, dismissing the topic. While walking back to his room, Jinho was sending a text message to Hongseok telling him he was okay, getting a quickly reply saying the in the next day he would visit Jinho. He couldn’t say no to Hongseok, especially that he knew the other cared so much about him. He suddenly got startled when an arm made him stop in his tracks, he dropped his phone and book he had in hands, feeling a shiver run on his spine. The hand was resting on the wall and the arm was blocking him from moving. He bit his lower lip, glancing to the side, seeing Hyojong eyes glued on him having that disgusting smirk on his lips. The smaller didn’t say anything, he tried to squat down to get his stuff back but another hand stopped him from doing so. Hyojong held Jinho by his shoulder and pushed him on his back against the wall.

“You know, baby, I noticed your mind is really away from the reality. You are making me really worried.”

Jinho looked down trying to push the other away but he found no strength to do so. He was this close to breakdown into tears. He held for so long and the troublemaker was mean enough to trigger that last switch in his head. He bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with him.

“You know I care about you, Jinho” he grabbed him by the chin making the smaller lift his head to they could look at each other. “You know I missed your taste since that day… “ Jinho tried to swat the hand away, gripping the wrist and trying to pull away from him. While speaking, Hyojong had his fangs showing, licking his lower lip while his eyes went down to focus on Jinho’s neck. He saw the fading marks there, still having that sly smirk as before. “I just wanted to taste more… they say humans are sweeter in everything, if you know what I mean” he chuckled leaning to peck the neck earning a groan of disapproval of the other, moving his head to make the other stop. Hyojong stepped back, holding Jinho’s wrist and pulling him with him. The smaller struggled to make him let go, trying to reach his phone when they began walking towards the corridor of the rooms. Jinho was panicking, his voice was gone. His other hand was frenetically trying to reach something to hold onto. In the panic state closed his hand tightly into a fist and had no mercy on puching Hyojong’s jaw. He didn’t know where he found that strength but it made both stop walking, having the vampire turning around, glaring at him.  

“Who you think you are?!” Jinho regretted doing what he did hearing that angry tone now. “I was the nicest guy to you until today but now I’ll make sure to hurt a lot now” he pushed the smaller against the wall, having one hand on his shoulder and the other on top of his head, gripping the hair and making the smaller tilt his head to one side. Jinho just closed his eyes waiting for the worst to happen. He swallowed with difficulty, his hands and knees were trembling while trying to push the other body away. All those seconds made him realise there was no reason to struggle anymore. He felt the tears rolling down as his hands were putting less pressure on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, yeah I know I am leaving all the cliffhangers buuuut I can say next chapter will be the last one, so no worries I got this. Or not, I don't know that's me right now  
> 


	6. Let it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeeeah, I know, it's been ages I last updated this fiction! I am sorry for making you guys wait! College didn't even let me have a proper sleep lately so that's why took so long!  
> And let's be honest, I couldn't drop this piece of art in the last chapter, right? Just to make it up for the wait, this is by far the longest chapter! <3 I had a help from my lovely bestfriend-beta to edit this, so I hope you guys enjoy! <3

* * *

 

Just like the night of the party, Jinho felt like everything was happening in slow motion inside his head, brain struggling to actually process the images captured by his eyes, as if his mind couldn't quite handle so much at once. The hands on Hyojong’s chest were trembling, movements unsure and weak as he closed them into fists, gripping the fabric but not actually managing to do anything to change what was happening, to push Hyojong away. The pain never came, though; he didn’t know if he was in some sort of a shocked state that did not allow him to feel anything, made him go numb and almost pliant, body completely unresponsive to his brain, or if the troublemaker just hadn't bite him yet. Even his hearing felt odd, sounds muffled and distant as they reached his ears, and yet he was still able to he hear his name being called clearly. Although the word hadn't been yelled out--it had been nothing more than a  weak call, really, almost hesitant, unsure, laced with a hint of surprise--but it was enough to make him open his eyes, head turning to the side, eyes focusing on the figure quickly approaching them. He had no idea who it was, though. His vision was still a blur so it could be anyone he knew. He squinted a little, blinking a few times as he tried to force his eyes to work properly to try and make out the figure's face, but he couldn't. 

The situation changed fast after that. 

Without a warning, the body that was trapping him against the wall wasn’t there anymore, and as he found no strength to support his body, Jinho lost his balance, sliding down on the floor with his back still pressed against the wall for support. Confused, he looked up, trying to understand what had just happened, only to find that the figure was now standing right before him, fist held high in the air, and Jinho was very surprised to realize that they were in fact Shinwon. 

A few steps away from him, stood Hyojong, glaring at the newcomer.  

“What the heck you think you are doing?” the taller vampire asked, his face truly murderous as he eyed the smaller form of Hyojong, looking he might jump on him at any second. Jinho was pretty sure that would happen any time soon.  

The other vampire smirked, rubbing his hand against his jaw, although he didn’t look to be in any pain at all. “What you’ve been too much of a coward to do yourself” he mocked, smirk widening even more as he spoke, “What, you don’t want to share your little toy? Don’t be selfish, Shinwon.” 

Those words were enough to make Shinwon actually snarl, and in a flash he stepped forward, delivering another punch to the other’s vampire’s face, then another, then another, all followed by a hard shove against his chest. But Hyojong didn’t even really bulge at the blows and only took a step away from Shinwon as he was pushed backwards. He actually had the audacity to laugh at all the vain attempts to hurt him, looking very amused by how the other vampire was already panting a little from just those few blows.  

“C’mon, tired already?” Hyojong teased, that same sly smirk from before still lingering on his lips. “You’re pathetic.” His eyes flitted over to Jinho, who had been simply watching the whole exchange in silence, and a dangerous spark appeared in his eyes before his gaze settled back on Shinwon. “I guess this shows him which one of us is really worth his attention, don't you think? Well, it’s not like he didn’t seem willing enough to give it to me already, anyway. I’m sure you can imagine what would have happened if you hadn’t showed up and interrupted our time together, isn’t that right, Jinho?”  

That really seemed to do it, and yet another snarl tore out from Shinwon’s lips as at last he lunged forward. He moved with so much speed, throwing himself at the other vampire with so much force, that finally he managed to make Hyojong move from his spot, flying a good five feet back as they both toppled down to the floor. Shinwon ended up on top of Hyojong as he delivered even more punches to the smaller vampire's body, earning himself a loud laughter from the troublemaker. But that wasn't enough to make him stop; instead it seemed to fuel his rage even more. The taller vampire aimed anywhere he could reach with his fists, but he was only able to do it thrice until Hyojong finally had a reaction.  

A hand gripped Shinwon’s arm in the air, forcing it to stop abruptly, and then a fist flew up to meet the taller vampire’s jaw. Even though Hyojong was smaller compared to Shinwon, that one punch was already enough to make the taller boy be shot backwards a little, knocking him completely off balance. Taking that as his chance once he notice that he'd managed to stun,his opponent Hyojong pulled himself up in one swift movement, throwing Shinwon backwards and letting him fall to the floor for only a moment before he was gripping the taller vampire's shirt and hauling him against the wall to the side, making part of it cave in, cement actually breaking with the strength he'd put into the movement. 

Grabbing Shinwon by his collar, Hyojong pushed the taller vampire back up to his feet and then held him against the wall, arm pressing against Shinwon's throat, as if trying to suffocate him. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” he spit through gritted teeth, voice almost like a hiss, but Shinwon didn't even flinch, “Learn your place.” 

Even in his current state, even cornered and battered like he was right then, Shinwon laughed at Hyojong's words, which honestly surprised Jinho. There was blood covering his face and his mouth, sliding down his chin, and the human didn’t even know where it had come from. He guessed that when Hyojong had thrown Shinwon against the wall, he must have hit his face, maybe even broken his nose by the looks of it. “I could say the same thing to you.” 

Shinwon was able to knock Hyojong off his balance with his arm, pushing the other vampire backwards with so much strength that he all but flew across the hallway and his back hit the wall on the other side of the corridor. In a blur, Shinwon was on him again and wasted no time as he gripped Hyojong's side, hauling him up and delivering another right hook straight to his jaw, making the smaller vampire’s head hit the wall behind him, and the sound of the impact was so loud that Jinho flinched, because that must have hurt a lot.  

But Shinwon didn't stop there, punching Hyojong several more times until finally he felt the other vampire's body trembling in his hold, muscles almost limp, like the fight had completely left him. Hyojong wasn't even reacting anymore, just taking blow after blow, so Shinwon took that as his cue and let him fall on the floor.  

The smaller vampire seemed to be able to do nothing more than simply groan as Shinwon gripped his shirt and rolled him over so that he was lying on his back, lifting the other vampire a little from the floor. with his fists tightly shut, blood staining the skin of his knuckles. It was clearly taking a lot of self-control for him to stop, as he was obviously willing to hit Hyojong even more without mercy. Hyojong wasn’t even trying to fight anymore, but his eyes still held an obvious challenge as he looked up at Shinwon. The smaller vampire was breathing heavily, face covered in blood from all the cuts that Shinwon's blows had made on his skin, and yet he still managed to look defying. 

Shinwon scoffed a little at him, at last ending the staring contest that had been going on between them until then, and Hyojong fell to the floor as Shinwon let go of his shirt, back hitting the tiles under him with a low thud, a weak grunt jumping from his lips probably without his consent. “If I happen to know you touched Jinho again, I won’t hesitate to break your neck next time. ”With those words, the taller vampire turned around, and quickly his eyes found what appeared to be a fragile creature sitting on the floor a few steps away, still on the same spot against the wall, hugging his knees against his chest while burying his face in his arms. 

At the sight, Shinwon felt his rage deflate a little. He felt a little guilty for releasing his anger like that, for making Jinho witness something like this. He didn’t want Jinho to see this side of him, but he just couldn’t bear seeing Hyojong touch the small human, and he hadn't been able to control his reaction, to tame the beast within himself that had tore itself free the moment he'd seen the two here. 

“It’s not like I needed that bitch anyways.” Those words were the last thing they heard from Hyojong before the troublemaker –with quite a bit of difficulty, Jinho noticed- got up from the floor, movements slow and careful, wincing a little and cracking his neck as he talked. He was still panting a little, an threw one last glare toward Shinwon before turning on his heels as he began to walk away, angrily punching the wall before he disappeared into the dark hallway.  

Jinho was still in shock, so the moment he felt a hand touching his arm he quickly swatted it away, pulling the limb back and looking up quickly, ready to confront the person, even though he was scared. Maybe it was the adrenaline, he guessed. But he found that he couldn't let any words out as his eyes found Shinwon's face, losing his voice as soon as he noticed just how the concerned the vampire's eyes as he looked down at the human. 

The smaller boy didn’t know how or why, but in a moment he was walking again, Shinwon hugging his waist as he lead them back to their shared room. Neither of them said even a single word to each other as they walked, and Jinho kept his eyes glued to the ground before his feet while Shinwon guided them, being careful enough to not let them trip or bump into anything.  

Their silence moment became awkward, loaded and heavy, unsaid words floating in the air around them, so many that it was almost suffocating. It almost felt like they didn’t even know each other, as if they were nothing more than two complete strangers. Neither dared to speak at all until finally they stepped inside the bedroom, stopping in the middle of their shared room after Shinwon had closed the door behind them.   

Shinwon opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it, as if he'd just changed his mind about what he had been about to say. It was only on the second try that finally he managed to break the silence. 

“Didn’t I tell you to not let that jerk touch you?” Although Shinwon was concerned about Jinho, those words came out harsh, voice laced with something else, such a clear a sharp edge to it that made him sound angry. 

At those words, Jinho  was finally able to snap out of his thoughts, pressing his lips together in a thin line, annoyed at how Shinwon was talking to him, especially after everything that happened. He decided to not say a word, though, ignoring the glare that he was sure was being directed at his back right then. He could almost feel it, really. 

With an annoyed huff, the vampire stepped forward, closing the distance between them, hands shooting up to gripped Jinho by his shoulders and make him turn around. He still sounded concerned, but anger bled into his voice a lot more freely now for being ignored like that. "I am talking to you," he let out, voice low and yet firm, but the human averted his eyes, clearly avoiding eye contact. "Jinho!"  

"Leave me alone," the smaller figure mumbled weakly, ready to just shy away from that conversation, slowly feeling his anger bulding up in his gut because of the way Shinwon was reacting. Before he move, though, the vampire seemed to notice his intentions and was fast enough to tighten his grip on the human's shoulders, holding him firmly in place. 

Shaking his head lightly at Jinho's behavior, Shinwon demanded, "Why are you ignoring me?" 

That was enough to make Jinho try to push Shinwon away, placing his hands on the vampire's chest and giving him a shove, but unsurprisingly that didn't affect the taller boy at all. 

Frustrated, he let out, "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?!" He pushed him again, this time with more strength, but Shinwonstill didn't bulge. "Why you even talking to me right now?" 

 That question truly caught the vampire off guard, so much that he couldn't even find any words to respond, so all he did was stare at Jinho with a confused frown on his eyebrows. 

And that only make the human even angrier. "You know, it's really fucking ironic how you even dare to speak a word to me after all that." Finally realizing that it was pointless to try to shove Shinwon away, Jinho gave up on it, letting his arms fall to his sides and trying to take a step back in an attempt to make Shinwon let him go. "I don't know why I am even talking to you, either. I don't owe you any explanation." 

The words stung, and the taller boy was left speechless at how Jinho was speaking. He could feel the weight of every word as it hit him, felt it piercing him right through his chest, stabbing into his heart like a blade, sharp and painful as it dug in, and for some reason it actually made him angry, because why was Jinho treating him like this? Why was the human acting like he was the villain here? He didn't deserve any of that; hadn't done anything to earn any of those sharp, harsh words. 

"You still haven't answered me," Shinwon pointed out, voice raising to match Jinho's, letting his annoyance flow freely into his words, "What the hell even happened tonight? What were you doing with Hyojong?" 

"Are you serious?" Jinho shook his head at him, something very close to a scoff jumping from his mouth, "You vanish for weeks and _that's_ what you want to talk about?" 

Shinwon didn’t immediately respond to that. He clenched his jaw, looking very frustrated all of a sudden, which he didn’t think the vampire had any right to be in that moment. Jinho was the one who should be mad, who was angry, who felt betrayed and tossed aside like he was nothing. Shinwon shouldn’t have the right to be frustrated about any of this; he had been the one to leave, to just walk away. 

“Why did you leave?” 

Shinwon swallowed, taking a beat to reply. “I had to.” 

For some reason that made Jinho even madder. He’d been scared about this until now; terrified even, if he was being honest. He was pretty sure he had been the reason that Shinwon had vanished, because he just had to be stupid enough to get drunk and kiss him. 

But then why couldn’t Shinwon just freaking say it? Why did he have to come back all of a sudden and save him from Hyojong? What gave him the right to want to tell him what to do like this? To act like he was somehow to blame for anything that happened tonight? 

“Why don’t you just fucking say it? Why did it seem like a good idea to you to just run away from everything instead of talking to me?” 

Shinwon shook his head again, and he actually seemed to be getting more and more annoyed as well. “I didn’t want to go.” 

Well, that just didn’t make sense at all. “You could just not have gone. You could have stayed and freaking _talked to me_.” 

“Why are you turning this one me?’ Shinwon’s voice rose as well, “Why are you acting like I’m the bad guy here? I’m trying to fix things. You’re the one offering your neck around campus, not me!” 

The human didn’t even think. His hand flew through the air, connected with Shinwon's face. The loud smack from it echoed through the air for a long moment as the vampire’s head was snapped to the side, as clearly he had not seen the hit coming so he'd had no time to dodge it or at least prepare himself for it. 

Jinho’s palm burned like hell after it, but he ignored the pain. Tears were already forming in his eyes as he let out a trembling, “I hate you.” 

The words themselves felt like another slap, but this one actually hurt. 

Jinho didn't even hesitate as he lifted his hands, going back trying to push Shinwon away, shoving at the vampire's chest once more. He tried his best to hold back the tears that were now collecting in his eyes, pooling there and making his vision blurry, but the more he tried to stop them, more easily they ended up falling, sliding down his cheeks, betraying him almost. Each push he delivered was followed by Jinho's harsh words. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," he said in an endless loop, like a mantra that needed to be repeated over and over again. It was almost like he was trying to convince himself that they were actually true, like he would be able to do it if he said them enough times. 

Shinwon felt his heart sinking more as he watched the scene, feeling his chest tightening painfully, like someone had just grabbed his heart and started to squeeze it. It hurt to see Jinho break down like that, to hear the angry words that were now just jumping right out of his mouth, but the vampire had no idea what to do about any of it, so he just stood there, unmoving as the human's shoves slowly became something closer to weak, half-hearted punches to his chest. They didn't hurt, didn't knock him off his balance or anything, but it was still painful for him, because he didn't want any of this to be happening at all. 

He shook his head, resisting the urge to try and grab Jinho's arms to stop him from doing this, especially when gradually he felt how the blows to his chest were getting weaker, as if Jinho was getting tired, or maybe his anger was finally melting away. 

He guessed the first one was the most probable, judging by the look ins the human's eyes. 

"If you truly hate me, then why are you upset that I left?" Shinwon whispered at some point, and even to his own ears his voice sounded tired. He was tired of fighting. 

He watched Jinho's expression closely, noticing how the human had apparently been caught off guard by the question. He looked confused for only a moment, and then the annoyance was back in his eyes, and Shinwon had no idea where it had come from, why his words had upset the smaller boy once again. 

"You just don't get it, do you?" Jinho might look angry still, but his voice was losing strength, sharp edge melting away slowly and giving place to something very close to frustration. He delivered another punch, then another, and when he spoke again, his voice was a lot weaker, so much it actually cracked,  "Because I missed you... way more than I should." He wasn't sure why he added the last part, as it only made Jinho feel even more vulnerable with the whole situation, but once they were out there was just no taking them back.  

So he channeled that frustration with the few punches that followed, but they grew weaker as the seconds passed, his movements becoming sluggish and forced, and at some point he just couldn't take it anymore; couldn't handle any more of this. He didn't want to feel this way, didn't want to feel this hurt any longer. He just wanted it to go away. 

Closing his eyes, he let his head fall forward until it was resting on Shinwon's shoulder, letting out a heavy, resigned breath, and he was surprised when he felt the vampire's arms wrapping themselves around his waist in what he assumed to understand as comfort. 

"Do you know why I left?" Shinwon's voice was hesitant, tentative, almost like he was afraid to scare the human away somehow. "Or why what happened with Hyojong bothered me so much?" 

Jinho waited for something else, but the only thing he got was silence, so he lifted his head to look at Shinwon, a question clear in his eyes. 

The vampire's expression was hard to read, and Jinho had no idea what to make of it. There was something he had never seen before in his eyes—they looked heavy, loaded with so many emotions the human had no idea where to even begin to try and comprehend them all, but there was also a hint of sadness that only confused him even more. 

"Because I care too much about you." 

Jinho had no idea what to say to that. He just stared, eyes wide and surprised, trying to find his voice again but not quite managing it. He hadn't been expecting to hear something like that at all, words so soft and truthful that in that moment the fight left him, his anger melting away, put out like a dying flame. 

His eyes flitted to Shinwon's mouth, and he really wished he remembered what those lips felt like against his. He licked his own lips at the thought, and Shinwon followed the movement with his eyes, but before Jinho could do anything about it the vampire's voice snapped him right out of his reverie. 

"I should probably clean up," he said. 

Yeah, right, because his face still had a few blood stains, which would only harder to get out once it was dry. 

Jinho nodded in response as that thought registered, honestly a little surprised at himself at just how easily he could have kissed Shinwon right there. And the most shocking part of it was actually how disappointed he felt that he hadn't done it, even after their argument, even after all the weeks of constant worry for the vampire, of all the pain Shinwon had put him through. 

Jinho didn't want to let go of Shinwon, especially now that he was feeling safer in that warm embrace, but he had to do it. The vampire loosened his grip around the human and stepped back so he could go to the bathroom and finally clean his face, and Jinho didn't try to stop him, let him go without a single complaint.  

As he waited, the human stepped closer to the table on the side, looking for his phone but not finding it there as he had thought he would. He placed both hands on top of the table while leaning over it a bit, bending his body forward just slightly as he supported the weight of his torso on his arms and letting his head fall to hang before his chest. He had too many things flowing through his head at once, too many thoughts bouncing around in his mind, so he really needed to calm down a bit. Trying to do just that, he closed his eyes while taking in a deep breath, filling his lungs and then slowly letting it all out. Jinho felt like he was floating, mind so far away from reality that he didn't even hear it when Shinwon stepped out of the bathroom. He actually only realized he wasn't alone anymore was he felt  two arms trapping him in place. 

Jinho opened his eyes the moment Shinwon pressed one small kiss to his nape, followed by another, then another. The vampire let his lips dance lazily over Jinho's skin, slowly tracing the kisses down to his neck, and then going for the human's shoulder, before he rested his chin there as one of his hands slid up to rest on his waist.  

"You know, Jinho... I left that day because I was afraid of my own feelings..." Shinwon began in a low, gentle tone, words carefully slipping from his tongue. The human turned around to face him at that, and the vampire looked down at him as he continued, "I own you apologies for leaving you, I know that. I thought that staying away would make me stop feeling all that. But as the days went on... I just couldn’t stop thinking about you."  

The human had his eyes locked up on Shinwon's face as he spoke, and it looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept quiet. The look in his eyes was questioning, though, holding a silent request for the vampire to continue. 

Shinwon took that as a cue for him to go on talking. He swallowed, once more looking like he was choosing his words very carefully, until finally he explained, "Interspecies relationships are so rare that I was scared of hurting you. Still, maybe I ended up hurting you way more the moment I left..." He bit his lower lip, now with both hands resting on the human's waist, as if needing something to ground himself somehow. "I am sorry..." 

For some reason, Jinho felt that weight on his shoulders getting lighter, slowly fading away. Now he knew that Shinwon leaving hadn't been his fault, and that alone was enough to make their earlier argument disappear completely from his mind. He didn't even think twice before he brought his hands up, cupping Shinwon's face and pulling the vampire's head down so he could kiss him on the lips. It had been supposed to be a tame kiss at first, and for a second it was, but as it turned out, as much as Jinho wanted to hold back and not be too eager, it seemed that the more he felt Shinwon's lips moving against his, the more he wanted that taste to last, the more he needed it.  

Shinwon's hands slipped under this shirt, making Jinho shiver a bit from the shock at the temperatures difference between the cold palm of the vampire's hand and the warm skin of his waist. The human slowly wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck, feeling Shinwon pressing him more against the table behind him, the wood digging into his back a little. The height difference was making it a bit more difficult for Shinwon, so he held Jinho by his waist, pulling him up a bit until he managed to sat the human down onto table, legs dangling from the edge. He chuckled at how the human whimpered as he did it, quickly breaking the kiss because of his surprise. Jinho actually felt his cheeks burning with a blush as he realized the sound he had accidentally let out, using one hand to cover his mouth in embarrassment.  

Shinwon didn't comment on it, though. His gaze fell down to Jinho's legs without a word as he allowed his hands to wander down to hold the human's knees, gripping them and spreading Jinho's legs apart a bit, enough so that he could fit between his thighs. 

The smaller boy watched every movement carefully, with one hand still covering his mouth. He still felt so embarrassed for some reason, and of course Shinwon noticed that, but it was only once he had settled between the human's legs that he had any reaction to it. The latter smiled at him then, almost soothingly, although he looked slightly amused. He lifted his hands, holding onto Jinho's wrist and pulling them down gently to make the human stop covering his lips and hiding part of his face from him. Before Jinho could protest or do anything to stop him, he leaned in quickly to kiss him, this time more eagerly than before. It wasn't too long into the kiss when both of them could feel the how it was becoming more heated, more desperate as the time passed. The vampire smiled a bit into the kiss as that registered, tilting his head to the side as his hand slid up to Jinho's thighs, squeezing them softly at first, hearing how the human easily let out a few sounds in response, low whimpers coming from the back of his throat.  

Jinho parted his lips as soon as he felt Shinwon nibbling at his lower lip, wanting to deepen the kiss even more. His hands were now resting on the vampire's chest, slowly gripping the fabric and keeping Shinwon in place. The taller boy broke the heated kiss so he could then trace pecks from Jinho's lips down his chin and neck, nibbling and sucking at every inch of skin he came across to leave small hickeys all over it. The human tried to keep his sounds to himself but it was becoming really difficult as his breathing was getting noticeably heavier as Shinwon teased his neck with small bites.  

Shinwon was fighting the urge to bite down that delicious neck, leaving just small, gentle love bites instead, none of them enough to break the skin at all, just enough to mark it a little, but it was growing harder and harder to resist it. 

The human wrapped his legs around Shinwon's waist as soon as he felt the vampire's hand wandering to his inner thighs, running his nails over the jeans that Jinho was wearing, fingers going dangerously close to the human's still clothed cock, skirting around his crotch but not actually going there. 

Of course, that hand wouldn't stop there, so a moment later, when the human was least expecting, the hand moved and suddenly it was palming him through his pants, making Jinho jump in surprise, actually letting a moan slip from his lips this time.  

The human was ready to whine but Shinwon was fast to press even harder against the bulge that was quickly forming in his pants. Jinho gripped the shirt fabric even harder, moaning lowly, hips wanting to move because the teasing, searching for more friction. Shinwon pulled back to watch how the human was dealing with his small touches, feeling very pleased (and maybe a little proud of himself) to find Jinho with his lips parted, glaring him a little. He opened his mouth to speak, but every time he tried to form words he got interrupted by that teasing hand on his already half hard cock. 

As Shinwon squeezed at the human's clothed member, he heard a small curse coming from Jinho, followed by several deep breaths. He smiled a little at it. Before he could continue working on the human's cock, though, he decided he wanted to see more skin, so he gripped the hem of Jinho's shirt, pulling it off as he was honestly getting annoyed at how many pieces of clothing there still were between them. As soon as the smaller boy was shirtless, he proceeded to take his own shirt off, ignoring the way Jinho's curious eyes took in the sight of his body. Soon enough Shinwon pulled him closer again, hands sliding down on Jinho's back, stopping one on his lower back as the other reached the human's ass, giving it a firm squeeze before he lifted the human again, stepping away from the table.  

Jinho jumped in surprise again, but managed not to whimper this time as he felt his chest burning against the coldness of Shinwon's skin. He quickly wrapped his arms around the vampire's shoulders as he was lifted, fearing the other would drop him. Of course that didn't happen, or at least not until they reached Shinwon's bed. 

Maybe from his eagerness, Shinwon literally dropped Jinho onto the bed, wasting no time to crawl onto it as well, pausing to hover the smaller boy, a sly smirk playing on his lips. He leaned down to tug on Jinho's lower lip with his teeth, biting down onto it a bit too harshly, earning a loud cry from the smaller boy. Shinwon could finally have a small taste of the human, feeling a few drops of blood finding their way to his tongue. He closed his eyes, pulling back as he licked his lower lip to get more of it into his mouth.  

Jinho watched how the vampire's eyes changed after the bite. When he opened them again a moment later, they were completely clouded with lust, looking like they had just grown several shades darker. The human was so surprised by the sight that he didn't even process it fully when Shinwon leaned down to take one of his nipples into his mouth, licking them in a painfully slow pace, just letting his tongue dance lazily over the skin, brush over it in light, gently strokes. The smaller boy could only moan at the action, arching his back as Shinwon placed one of his legs between his thighs, pressing at his bulge once again, but this time with his knee. That position was perfect to give him more friction and that was what Jinho tried to get from it, so he began to move his hips eagerly, trying to grind against that teasing leg.  

Shinwon wouldn't be the one to ruin the fun, so he didn't stop Jinho from doing that, and he only actually moved his hands to hold the human's hips still when his moans were becoming too uneven. Even though the human wanted to whine as he did it, the tongue on his nipple was making him moan from pleasure so that was all that left his mouth. 

It all made Shinwon smirk. The vampire knew Jinho was vocal, had imagined he would be loud in bed, but he had never imagined he would be so responsive.  

At some point the vampire stopped his touches without a warning, looking down at Jinho's pants, using both hands to finally open the fly and get rid of them, tugging them right off the human's legs with one swift motion, leaving the smaller boy only in his boxers. The human moaned simply from the friction the pants had created as they had slid over his skin. 

Eyes focused on Jinho's now exposed cock, Shinwon licked his lips, noticing how Jinho was already leaking pre-come just from all the teasing as the front of his underwear was already soaked. _God,_ the way Jinho was getting more and more desperate under him made Shinwon's get even more excited. He placed one hand on the mattress beside Jinho while the other palmed the human through the boxers again, gripping the hardened member in his hand and giving it a firm squeeze, eyes meeting the human's half-lidded ones as Jinho stared up at Shinwon, spreading his legs even more as the hand traced the outline of his dick.  

The vampire had never thought he would be able to see Jinho so vulnerable like this, just for him. The way the hand was gripping the sheets under him and how those legs were trembling with his touches was making Shinwon get even harder, cock twitching inside his pants. Something about that scene was screaming at Shinwon to have no mercy when fucking Jinho into de mattress, and even though he wanted nothing more than to just jump to the fun part, Shinwon was still sane and managed to controlled his other side, successfully pushing those thoughts away for the time being.  

The vampire decided it was finally time to get rid of his own pants, not wasting a single second when removing them so that he could focus more on the tempting boy on his bed. He returned to his spot between those legs quickly, leaning down to kiss the human's collarbone, tracing kisses down his chest, noticing how Jinho tensed up more and more as he went down. He playfully tugged at the waistband of the human's underwear with his teeth, using one hand to finally remove the annoying piece of clothing.  

Jinho whimpered at that, hands going up to cover his face the moment he felt Shinwon so close to his now fully naked body. He was about to speak but he was caught off guard as a warm sensation washed over his dick. It was just on his tip at first; he felt small kisses being placed on it, light and gentle, and not able to not look, he peeked down, watching as  Shinwon took the tip inside his mouth. Even though he was feeling embarrassed, pleasure was quickly taking over and sending any sort of rational thought his mind might be able to conjure up right out the window, and as soon as his eyes caught sight of that he was not able to look away. 

He didn't watch for long, though. As soon as Shinwon took him fully inside his mouth, lips wrapping around him and dragging over his cock so it could go into his mouth, his eyes fell closed quickly, suddenly having a very hard time trying to breathe normally.  

Soon Jinho was trying to buck his hip up to meet Shinwon's mouth, but the vampire didn't let that happen, holding the human's hips down on the mattress while his lips and tongue did all the work. Swirling the muscle along the shaft, then moving his head down, he hollowing his cheeks while bobbing his mouth up and down repeatedly. Jinho was a moaning mess in not time, letting out different moans every time, voice breaking as he panted.  

His moans were becoming very high pitched and loud at this rate, and Shinwon knew that meant the human was getting too close to come, especially when he felt just how much pre-cum was leaking from the tip, so he stopped. Jinho's hands went down to grip at his hair as soon as it happened, pulling at it and trying to make him keep doing his work. But of course, Shinwon wouldn't do that or else the human might come now, and he couldn't let that happen, so he pulled back, looking down at the smaller boy, finding a very confused look on his face.  

"W-why did you s-stop?" Jinho's voice cracked twice as he spoke, and he was still trying to buck his hips up to get even the tiniest bit of friction. He was sweating already and his chest was going up and down at a very rapid pace because his heavy breathing, heart racing inside his chest. 

"I have other ideas."  

With those words, Shinwon let a hand fall onto one of Jinho's knees, holding onto it and keeping it in place, eyes locking with the human's as he said, "I promise soon this will feel good." 

Jinho could see the fangs growing inside his mouth, as if sliding down from him inside gums to take his normal canine's place, ends sharpening. He was surprised by the sight, a feeling that grew even more as he noticed how the vampire's eyes where glued on his thigh now, but he said nothing, simply watching as Shinwon leaned closer to place an open mouthed kiss to his inner thigh, feeling the tip of the fangs grazing against his skin. The human let out a cry as soon as the kiss became a bite, feeling the fangs digging into his skin with ease, like a knife cutting through butter, smooth and fast. It was a weird pain because it was sharp, but it was bearable. He closed his eyes as slowly the pain faded, and at some point he could not even feel the bite anymore. 

Shinwon shut his eyes tightly as he sucked on the wound he'd just made, finally feeling the sweet, delicious liquid flowing into his mouth and down his throat. Jinho's blood was rather addicting, especially since it had been years since he'd last drunk blood straight from a human.  

Arching his back on the mattress, Jinho moaned lowly, feeling his orgasm slowly building up again, but he was not able to reach his climax as Shinwon quickly wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, keeping his orgasm at bay, so instead all he could do was get lost in the sensation of Shinwon drinking from him. 

He wasn't sure how long it went on for, but it felt like much too soon later when the hair that had been brushing against his skin wasn't there anymore. The human, with heavy lids, opened his eyes to look down at the vampire, finding him smirking down at him but no longer attached to his skin, gently stroking his inner thigh with the tips of his fingers.  

The human slid his hand down then, intending to let his hand fall his now fully erect cock so he could finally get some more friction, but all he got was his hand being swatted away. Annoyed, he looked up, only then realizing just how different Shinwon looked now. The normally innocent eyes Jinho had grown to know so well had been replaced by heavy, clouded ones filled with nothing but pure arousal and pleasure. Shinwon leaned up once their eyes met, gripping the human's wrists and pulling Jinho's hands up, holding them above his head against the mattress, pining them in place. He held him still by the wrists with only one hand, letting the other fall, running his nails over Jinho's skin, making the small boy moan softly, shivering at the contact. 

Jinho bit his lower lip, watching Shinwon's small movements, wondering with an excited thrill running through his body what would be happening next, opening his mouth to ask that exact question, to ponder out loud about what the other had in mind, but once again his voice seemed to be made exclusively for moans and whimpers now, and that was precisely what left his mouth next, breath hitching when fingers pressed against his nipples and then they were suddenly on his lips, pressing against them lightly, but still the action was clearly demanding. Instinctively, he teasingly licked the tip of those fingers before allowing their entrance. 

 Shinwon didn't know if Jinho was making all that scene to provoke him, but it was surely affecting him, because the way he felt the tongue soak his fingers; how Jinho was moaning lewdly around it—all that was making him even more impatient.  

This was probably the only way Jinho could tease, though, Shinwon so he enjoyed every bit of it, making sure the other boy watched everything. He whined at the loss of the fingers as they were abruptly pulled from his mouth, and he instantly noticed how the vampire didn't look too pleased at being teased. Maybe he didn't like it at all. 

Jinho didn't have time to think too much about that, though, as soon after the fingers had left his lips, he felt an uncomfortable feeling down in his lower region, and his breath hitched again, holding it while the sensation was still there, while the burning feeling spread slowly through his insides.  

Even though Shinwon wanted to rush the things, he couldn't see Jinho in pain at all, so he leaned down to place small kisses onto his chest and stomach as if wordlessly telling him that soon the pain would go away. He had one finger inside the human now, waiting a few moments until moving it slowly to make him used to it, to make sure he adjusted well to the intrusion. It took Jinho more than he was used to, though, probably because it was his first time.  

The kisses turned into small nibbles at the skin before him as he heard a shift on the sounds reaching his ears, as slowly but surely the low, pained whines leaving Jinho's mouth were becoming moans of pleasure. The sounds were enough to tell Shinwon that he should ad a second finger,  and he wasted no time to do that. The human whined in pain as the finger slide in beside the other, biting his lower lip and probably mentally telling himself that soon it would be over. 

Fortunately, Shinwon's kisses were apparently incredibly calming to him because the third finger didn't seem to hurt that much and soon enough Jinho was moving his hips in the same rhythm as the vampire's fingers.  

At this rate Jinho was getting close to reaching his climax against, tensing his thighs as the thrusting continued. Unfortunately Shinwon was fast enough to stop everything again, leaving Jinho breathing heavily and whining at the loss of the fingers inside of him and at the lack friction.  

" _Please..._ I can't wait anymore, _"_ the human breathed out, chest rising and falling quickly as he looked down at Shinwon. 

The vampire just chuckled in response, holding Jinho's thighs after letting his wrists go while positioning himself between the human's legs. He didn't even tease the human at this point because even though he wanted to, at the same time he just wished to feel Jinho so badly, and the latter desire was stronger in the end, so slowly he began to slide in.  

Shinwon placed both hands on each side of Jinho on the mattress, eyes focusing on how the human's small hands were looking for something to hold on to on the bed. One of the gripped the bed sheets beneath it while the other was guided by the vampire to hold onto his shoulder, not even caring if it would hurt or not. And once that was done Shinwon finally focused his gaze back on the human's face, finding that Jinho had his mouth agape, breathing heavily while he tried to move his hips in a desperate search for friction, delivering thrusts to the air above him, and the movements were so subtle it was almost like he wasn't even aware that he was doing them or like he was trying not to, but clearly he was failing miserably at it. 

The vampire took that as a sign to start moving, noticing that the hand on his shoulder had quickly tightened its grip there, as he could still feel the human very tight around him. He started off with slow thrusts, making sure Jinho was getting used to his movements and to his girth. The thighs around his waist tensed once he tried to pick up speed. 

It was uncomfortable in the beginning, but the human had known it would be like this, so he took small breaths, trying to relax his body as much as he could. He shut his eyes for a brief moment, feeling a small wave of pleasure finally making its appearance. He opened his eyes to focus on the body draped over him, eyes locking with Shinwon's, silently telling that he could pick up the pace.  

And that was what the vampire did, picking up the speed of the thrusts, eyes glued on one place by now as that friction was building up more and more, and with it so did his pleasure. He could hear how the heart beat of the human beneath him was growing fast, blood pumping in a constant flow through his veins. All he could think about, all he could imagine right then was sucking on that red liquid, finally ceasing his thirst for blood.  

Jinho could call Shinwon, could scream his name all he wanted but nothing made the vampire's eyes look away from his neck. The vampire picked up the speed of the thrusts even more, not waiting for a sign from Jinho asking him to do so. The smaller boy moaned out loud, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes at the way the thrusts were becoming more erratic and rough. The fingers that were in contact with Shinwon's skin were just digging deeper into his flesh as the vampire moved. Jinho knew the way his nails were pressing into the vampire's skin must hurt a lot but at the moment he could only think about how Shinwon was filling him right now and it was making him feel so damn good.  

Shinwon couldn’t wait more so he leaned down, lips coming in contact with that tempting neck, fangs ready to mark that skin. And it didn't take long for him to actually dig the sharp fangs into the skin, feeling the hot blood flowing right into his mouth.  

Jinho moaned at the pain probably caused by the harsh way Shinwon bit him, as it was different from the bite on his thigh. This time it was less careful, a rushed bite that didn't give him time to get used to it, to prepare himself for it in any way. Both of his hands flew to wrap his arms around Shinwon's back, digging his nails into wherever part of the vampire he could reach, having no mercy when marking him, fingers running up and down, leaving red marks on that skin.  

The more Shinwon felt the blood on his tongue, more he wanted to taste it. He got lost into the addicting taste, not even controlling the way he was thrusting. All he could hear was Jinho almost screaming from pleasure. His legs wrapped tighter around the vampire, wanting him even closer, begging him to go deeper. His toes were curling from pleasure and he couldn’t even keep his eyes open anymore. One of his hands went up to grip Shinwon's hair while moaning his name in such lewd way that he didn't even recognize his own voice. The vampire was making him so needy and horny, but in that moment, he didn't even care.  

All that treatment was quickly leading the human to his climax, feeling his stomach tensing, muscles clenching as his back arched.  Shinwon had to pull back as that happened, just then noticing how Jinho's voice was cracking in such way that meant he was practically losing his voice. The human tried to speak but no coherent words came out. He was so lost in pleasure that no sounds he made were coherent; all they did was show how soon he would come.  

A few more rough thrusts were enough to make the human lose his sanity, and he actually screamed when his orgasm hit him. That was probably the most beautiful scene Shinwon had ever witnessed, his eyes locked on the human, unable to tear them away as he watched those parted lips pant under him, all sweaty and moaning. It took him a few more thrusts before he let out a low a choked moan out himself, coming inside Jinho.  

They both stayed completely still in place once it was over, panting heavily. After a moment, Shinwon moved, shifting himself a bit to remove his cock from inside of Jinho, ignoring the small whines the other was letting out. He smiled, still trying to catch his breath, bringing one hand up to caress the human's cheek softly. He leaned closer to peck Jinho's lips, finally moving from his position, trying to fit on the bed between Jinho and the wall. The human quickly noticed his intentions, moving a bit as well to finally settle in those arms again so they could cuddle.  

They didn't need to speak after that intimate contact, as that warm embrace was enough to let Jinho know that was the place he belonged in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked <3 thank you for being patient and stick with me until the end :>


End file.
